


A Beastman's Best Friend

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: The summoner introduces Yarne to his new teammates, Keaton and Kaden, and their cumdump, Prince Corrin.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	A Beastman's Best Friend

The summoner gently guided Yarne by the hand. “I hope you’re getting accustomed to Askr?” The bunnyman nodded and smiled brightly, “Yeah. Everyone’s so nice and not having to worry about getting my species extinct is a great load off my shoulders. I just wish we could all stop fighting…”

“You know that’s not possible, right?”

“Gonna earn my place here, yeah.” Yarne sighed, fisting his hands until the cords in his arms firmed up. He didn’t want to fight. He didn’t have the bloodlust that most of the heroes have- If it was possible, it’ll be great if he could settle down, find someone to love and-

Repopulate his species!

But his strength was valued here- especially by the summoner, who broke into cheers when he arrived from the summoning gate. Rambling about “beast teams” and how “OP they were”, the summoner quickly put him to work, assigning him to a training regime that left the taguel exhausted. 

Luckily, he had his mother and his friends around to help him get acquainted with everything. The Lucinas, Owain, Brady… He soon got comfortable, waking up in the morning, destroying enemies while the summoner cheered behind him, relaxing after an active day of fighting. The routine, though a bit dull, had assured safety that helped calmed Yarne’s worries.

In the strange land, he found the haven that he was looking for- so he intended to do whatever he needed to stay there.

“Keaton, Kaden! Glad to see you,” the summoner yelled, waving at the two beastmen as they approached. Yarne looked at them nervously. They weren’t taguels, but he knew that they have similar powers. The ability to transform into beasts. It was reassuring to know there were others that held the same powers, but he held a hint of jealousy when he heard that they could transform into sneaky foxes and fearsome wolves while he turned into a… bunny.

If his mother could hear his thoughts now, she’ll berate him, so better to think about something else. “Why are you dragging me around again?” Yarne questioned.

“Meet your new teammates, Yarne. I hope you all would get along,” Kiran patted the taguel’s back and shoved him forward. “I’m sure you heard of them by now, so I don’t think introductions are needed.”

Yarne nervously shook their hands. Kaden took it and shook it lightly, while Keaton grasped it hard. Yarne scrunched his brows. “So this is our new buddy, huh? Nice to see another one of us around,” Kaden started. Keaton stared down at the increasingly nervous taguel and swiped his hand through his hair. “A wolfskin. Nice to meet ya.”

Yarne gulped. They seemed around his age, but they had confidence that put his into shame.

“One, two, three? Are we missing someone?” Yarne asked. They could walk into battle with only three, but Yarne doesn’t like taking those chances. Kiran scratched the tip of his nose. “Well, there’s another member but I think he’s preoccupied now?”

The kitsune nodded, “He’s cleaning himself up now. Gonna get ready for tonight,” Keaton grinned. “He got a little bit messy this morning.” The summoner brightens up at the news and clasps his hands together. “Yes! I need the S-Support bonus as soon as possible. Do your best to get Yarne acquainted with him as well.”

“Of course. Sharing is caring,” Kaden said with a smooth laugh. He turned and beamed at Yarne, “Don’t look so nervous. It’s nothing bad. Our teammate is a bit special. He’s just like us- but he doesn’t transform in battle.”

“He prefers the sword,” Keaton added. “It’s a pretty bit of bauble, especially when it’s all covered in blood.”

Kiran cleared his throat. “Try not to scare him.” He gave one more reassuring pat on Yarne’s back. “I’ll be off. Once everything is settled, please tell me when you’re ready. I can’t wait to put you all into work.” And so the summoner left with a handwave, leaving Yarne to deal with his new teammates.

“Have you eaten lunch yet? Come on, I’m sure Corrin’s done with his shower.” Kaden said. 

Yarne’s eyes bugged out. He heard that name before. “Corrin? You meant THE prince Corrin?” 

Keaton answered flatly, “Yup. I’m sure he’ll be glad to meet you. He got his eye on you for a while.”

“Wha- Why? He’s not gonna turn me into a rug, will he?” Yarne stammered. The two beastmen laughed and walked off, “Corrin’s too soft to even think of that. You’ll like him. Come on.” Yarne fiddled with his ears before chasing after them. Oh, why was he getting all worried now?!

\--------

“I’m so glad to meet you!”

Corrin grinned, sitting close to the nervous taguel. Yarne gulped. The prince was getting uncomfortably close. He seemed nice, staring at him with awe and respect. The two other beastmen watched him with smirks, eating their food. 

“Er, thanks,” Yarne replied awkwardly. He took a bite of his bread, while the prince continued to stare at him. Keaton barely held back a snicker. 

“Corrin, your tail is wagging- if you had one. And you might be making our new friend a bit uncomfortable,” Kaden commented. Corrin blushed and pulled away.

“Sorry, sorry. His fur looked so nice and soft…” Corrin mumbled. His fingers wiggled on the table. Kaden tilted his head, “If you want to touch fur, you can touch mine. It’s silky smooth,” purring the last word, he moved from his seat and placed his tail onto Corrin’s lap. The prince brushed his fingers against the fox’s fluff, sighing in delight.

“The prince can be a bit handsy. Try not to be weirded out by that,” Keaton advised, “You’ll have to get used to it, anyway.”

Yarne gulped, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Keaton laughed, a bit loudly. “You’ll know what I mean by tonight. You’re free, right?”

“Yeah… I got the day off today.”

“Great. We’re meeting in the prince’s room. And you can’t refuse. We’ll drag you if we have to.”

Yarne shivered at the thought. The prowling wolfskin biting his neck and dragging him down the hall like a captured prey. “I-I’ll be there. No need to worry.” His voice cracked and he flushed in embarrassment. Keaton grinned wildly, his incisors looking particularly sharp right then and there.

“Don’t worry. We’re all pals here. I’m glad that we got someone else to hang out with- that’s for sure. It gets annoying when they’re in that mood-” Keaton gestured at the prince and the fox, the prince stroking the kitsune’s tail like it was precious treasure while Kaden stood with his chest out proud. “Eeew.”

Yarne broke into a guffaw. Keaton followed suit, letting out a bark-like laugh. Corrin and Kaden watched as the taguel and wolfskin chit-chatted, the taguel letting down his barrier second by second. 

The prince leaned in and whispered into Kaden’s ear, “You think he’ll be interested?”

“What man wouldn’t?” Kaden teased.

The prince’s cheeks turned red and sat back down. Tonight… He should mentally prepare himself. He leaned close to his new friend and asked, “Hey, Yarne, can you let me touch your fur?  
Yarne mulled the idea in his head. “Okay fine, but I’m ticklish!”

\--------

Soon, night arrived. Yarne left the group for a moment to take a bath and clean himself up. All he was told was to meet up afterward. He wondered what they were planning. He remembered being asked to join Kiran and the others in something called a “board game night” before. Or maybe they’ll spend a night drinking wine and dining on cheese. 

Or what if they use this as a chance to ambush him? They’ll knock him in the ground and force-feed him carrots while yelling “Chew, bunnyboy, chew!” Yarne shivered. He’s getting ahead of himself. His hand floated inches away from the doorknob. Soft mutterings came from behind the door. His ears twitched.

He twisted the knob.

“Yarne!”

The prince shouted, practically pulling him in. Yarne yelped, nearly losing his balance, but Corrin caught him with a light push back onto his feet. “Sorry, sorry. I was just so worried that you’ll forget or you fell asleep…”

“If he did, we’ll shake him up and drag him here. Didn’t we tell you that?” Keaton remarked. He tapped his foot impatiently and scratched his ear. Corrin grumbled, “Don’t joke about that. You shouldn’t wake someone up from their sleep so roughly.”

“Yeah, we know how you prefer to wake someone up,” Kaden added. The two beastmen snickered, and Corrin frowned with a rosy tint on his cheeks. “You guys-!”

“Anyway,” Kaden directed Corrin’s fury away, turning the attention to the new member of their little crew. “I think we should get to the point, right?”

It was silent for a moment. An impenetrable tension filled in the room. Yarne rubbed his shoulder and swallowed, “Well, what are we gonna do?”

“It’ll be something fun,” Kaden said.

“A great work-out.” Keaton snorted.

Corrin was quiet as he pulled Yarne towards the bed and gently pushed him down. He looked nervous, his hands sweaty and breathing slow. He got close, closer, and closer. 

He took a seat on Yarne’s lap. His breath caught in his throat, Yarne didn’t say a word before Corrin planted a kiss on his lips.

The instant Corrin kissed him, Yarne recognized what Corrin wanted. His body was warm, hot, boiling- he was in heat- burning and hungry. He hid it well, but it seemed like all hell broke loose as soon as they made contact. Corrin moaned in his lap, desperate and his hand reached down.

“Woah, woah, woah!” Yarne cried out, shut up by another eager kiss on his lips. Corrin sucked on his tongue, moaning greedily as he moved his hips, cooing in delight as he felt Yarne’s cock twitch in his grasp. Corrin allowed him to ask a question once he pulled back, wiping his mouth with his forearm. “What are you doing?!”

“If you fuck Corrin, you’ll get stronger,” Keaton said from the sidelines.

“A bit blunt, but that’s pretty much it,” Kaden added on. Yarne turned his head in shock, only to catch an eyeful of the men stripping their clothes off. Yarne gulped, his throat dry. 

Their forms were revealed, strong and fit as expected from their strength in battle. While Kaden had a lithe, smooth, and almost beautiful figure, Kaden was thicker, with bigger arms, thighs, and chest. Their cocks were semi-hard, but they were already long, twitching in excitement. They disrobe with a lack of shame, casually stroking their lengths to hardness. 

“Sorry to spring it up onto you like this, but the summoner will get mad if he knew we couldn’t convince you to do this,” Kaden said.

“I don’t think this was all necessary,” Keaton snarked. “But I think Corrin’s into surprises.” He walked towards the pair, settling behind Corrin. “Both receiving and giving, right?” He pulled the prince’s pants down with a hard jerk, revealing his plump royal bottom, and gave it a hard slap.

The harsh sound echoed in the room, and Yarne flinched, taking in a sharp intake of air. Keaton rubbed his back, “Don’t worry. Corrin’s into that. Look at him.” And just as he said, Corrin moaned in delight, jutting his ass out for Keaton to deliver one more strike on his rear. He hissed from the impact, crashing his chin on Yarne’s shoulder.

It was hard not to notice the throbbing erection poking at Yarne’s abs. Corrin was really getting off to this. Having a prim and proper prince mewing on his lap sent his heart racing. Oh gods, he wasn’t sure if he should continue, but having a slutty boy mewing on his lap was pretty hard to resist. 

Yarne nervously helped himself to Corrin’s trembling form, assisting Keaton in removing his upper clothes. He grabbed the man by the pits, nervously ghosting his hand down the prince’s nude torso. He grazed the middle before settling a hand on each pec. Corrin’s hard nipples rubbed against his palms.

Yarne growled, Corrin’s heat spurring him to act in ways that were out of character. He thought he was going to be bullied, not begged to be the bullier. His hardening cock twitched in Corrin’s needy grasp and he groaned together with Corrin in delight.

“You’re getting into this, aren’t you? We understand.” Kaden commented, rubbing Yarne’s shoulders encouragingly.

“Yeah, there’s something about this prince that just makes you want to wreck him,” Keaton added, laughing as Corrin whimpered shamelessly. “Don’t need to act modestly now.”

“So you’re in or out?” Kaden offered. Yarne nervously looked around. His new beastmen friends looked at him with expectative smiles while the dragonic prince trembled, hands pressed against his unarmored skin, waiting for his word. Yarne swallowed and nodded. “I-I’ve never done anything like this.”

“It’s not complicated, but we’ll guide you,” Keaton said. He pulled Corrin off Yarne’s lap. While the prince let out a childish whine, Keaton quickly pushed onto his hands and knees, his ass hanging out ripe for the picking.”Why don’t you show our new friend here how you use your mouth?”

Corrin agreed, his hands pawing at Yarne’s furry loincloth. With a greedy swipe, it’s tossed away, revealing Yarne in his full glory. The bunnyman’s cock twitched in excitement, growing bigger and longer by the second. Corrin’s eyes glimmered at the sight and he shuffled his way between the taguel’s knees.

“Stand up, it’ll be easier for him,” Kaden said, patting Yarne from the bed. Yarne stood up, adrenaline pumping in his veins as Corrin took his cock in his hand. He pumped the rigid member slowly, admiring the beautiful tip and the broad shaft. The cowardly taguel was packing a huge cock, the perfect size for him.

Corrin took the shaft by the base and moved in. His face squished against Yarne’s groin, his face resting against Yarne’s fat balls. They were warm and so full. Ready to get a move on, Corrin dragged his tongue against the taguel’s shaft, a blissed expression on his face as the shaft twitched in excitement under his touch.

Keaton laughed at the taguel’s alarmed expression. He nodded encouragingly, before focusing his attention on what’s in front of him. Corrin’s plump peachy rear wiggled in his face, just begging to be devoured. 

He spread those cheeks apart, admiring the glorious pink hole, loose from repeated usage. He poked his fingers around the rim. As much as he wanted to just slam his cock deep inside and make Corrin squeal like a bitch in heat, he wanted Yarne to enjoy his first time. So he took time in preparing Corrin’s hole- dragging his broad tongue from the perineum to the hole, before shoving his tongue inside.

Corrin shuddered, his hands holding onto Yarne’s thigh for support. Kaden crept behind Yarne, guiding him gently with a push on his back to shove his cock into the slutty prince’s mouth. Corrin gasped, wiggling desperately as Keaton fucked his hole with his tongue, sending wonderous sensations throughout. Yarne’s cock slapped against his face, and Corrin opened up, taking in the taguel’s cock deep inside his maw.

Yarne shuddered, his body working past the barrage of pleasure rushing in. The hot slobbering was amazing, but Kaden’s silky tail caressing his legs was an additional sensation that he was not ready for. Kaden’s hands glide across his back and chest, slowly unbuckling his armor and tossing it aside. “His mouth’s great,” Kaden said, purring against the taguel’s ear.

“Yeah- it really is.”

“Once you join us, you’ll be able to take his mouth whenever you want. Think of it as a privilege of our kind.” Kaden continued, his hands roaming lower down. Yarne shuddered as Corrin bopped and sucked on his cock. The kitsune grinned at Yarne’s reaction. He was getting into it. He kneeled down, giving one of Yarne’s firm muscled asscheeks a squeeze before spreading them apart and giving his hole a loving kiss.

Yarne jumped in shock. The hairs on his arms stood firm, painfully aware of where the Kitsune was touching him. People tend to aim a bit higher, he thought as his fluffy tail wiggled above Kaden’s explorative head. Kaden and Corrin took on the mission of worshipping both of his ends. Kaden kissed and lapped his tongue against the muscled rim, groaning in enthusiasm as he took in Yarne’s taste, while Corrin bopped at a faster pace, spurred by Kaden’s aggressive actions. 

So they went on, Yarne nervously stiffed as a board as Kaden attacked his rear with patient kisses while Corrin bopped and swallowed his cock, giving him the filthy blowjob that kept all the randy beastmen satisfied. The wolfskin greedily dined on Corrin’s rear, squeezing and kneading the flesh until it was red, and his hole sloppy wet and loose. “Come on, I think he’s ready. I want to get off too.”

Yarne popped from Corrin’s greedy lips and stumbled backward onto the bed, Kaden dodging just in time. He tilted his head up and sighed, feeling way more exhausted than he thought he would. Maybe it was because it was getting a blowjob from a prince of all people, maybe it was because Kaden and Keaton kept watching him, peering at him like they were judging his performance. Whatever the reason, it was not helping when Corrin pecked a kiss on the tip of his nose and got into position, Yarne’s jaw dropping at the sight.

Corrin wags his shapely rear before getting on his back and doing the splits. He glided a finger down to his hole, ready for its first taste of taguel cock. He slipped a finger inside, grinning as Yarne reacted by shuffling forward like a zombie, jaw still unhinged before he shut it with an embarrassed smile.

“Er, so I just put it in?” Yarne asked, cringing when he realized how awkward of a question that was. Kaden laughed, before approaching. He moved Yarne into position with his hands on the taguel’s hips until Yarne’s cock was prodding the puckered entrance. Kaden gave Yarne one more push on the buttocks and Yarne slid in, his heels firmly placed on the ground.

Corrin whined, throwing his head back as Yarne pushed in easily, his full length burying itself snug inside his hole. Yarne started to moan, unable to stop himself from being overwhelmed by the heaty pleasure. Corrin followed likewise before he’s shut up by Keaton’s cock making itself comfortable in his throat. 

Kaden shuffled his way, feeling a bit left out, but Corrin reached his hand out and started jerking him off, caressing the lovely kitsune cock with adoring touches. The three beastmen had their way with the dragonic prince, their cocks relentless in their power, pounding into his body with ferocious greed.

Yarne’s eyes wandered, his hips moving instinctively, rapidly bucking and slamming deep into the mewing prince. How did he get into this situation? His new friends shamelessly fucked their companion, taking turns with his mouth until Corrin simply let his jaw dangle, his mouth an open hole for them to dump their hot spunk.

“You know, usually we only have the two of us here, but since you’re now included, I guess we have to take turns,” Kaden commented in between heavy thrusts into Corrin’s throat.

“Too bad he only has two holes. His hands are great, but it’s not the same, you know.” Keaton added, groaning as Corrin worked to take care of his length, drooling and slobbering all over the treat.

“Sorry?” Yarne said, his words breaking into loud heavy moans as Corrin backed and slammed his ass against him. 

“No worries. At least we learned that he could handle three cocks at once. Can’t you?” Keaton asked in a puppy dog tone, pinching Corrin’s cheek before shoving his hard length balls deep. Corrin whined, his tongue dancing all over the hard flesh pierced in his maw. He inhaled the wolfskin’s pubic scent, drooling in satisfaction.

Time started to blur as they indulged in their gangbang. Yarne’s thrusting his hips faster and faster while Corrin gurgled and choked on the kitsune and wolfskin’s cocks. Unable to do anything but wiggle his hips, Corrin stretched his mouth wide as Keaton and Kaden attempted to force their lengthy, thick cocks into his mouth together. Their cocks pressed side-by-side, the two moved in, sighing blissfully as their cocks dived into Corrin’s slutty loose mouth. 

Keaton held onto Corrin’s head with a tight grip on his scalp, while Kaden carefully thrust his hips. Their cocks bumped and squeezed together, bringing forth a new form of pleasure. Yarne, satisfied with Corrin’s plump ass, pumped into him from behind, before letting out a choked loud groan. With a few more strong pumps that vibrated throughout Corrin’s body that even the pair on the other end could feel it, Yarne came, spilling his bunny seed all over Corrin’s guts. 

Following suit, Keaton and Kaden came, spilling their seed down Corrin’s throat. The familiar taste spilled over his tongue and down his throat, and Corrin cooed as he drank their aphrodisiac cum.

….

“Did you enjoy it?” Kaden asked as he took a swig of water. Yarne shut his eyes in contemplation. “Yeah, but I feel a bit bad for him.”

Yarne gestured at Corrin, whose body laid limp on the ground. Seed spilled from his rear end, drooling from his hole to spill onto the floor. His face was stained with sticky sweat and his mouth covered with drying cum. He couldn’t even be assed to clean himself up, only dumped to weakly moan on the cold floor, completely exhausted.

“Don’t worry. He enjoyed it.” Keaton remarked nonchalantly. “So you wanna join us?”

“Well… I have to, don’t I? Or else the summoner will get mad.”

“Yup!” Kaden said, bouncing onto his feet. He patted Yarne’s shoulder affectionately. “I guess you’re a member of the beast crew! And you’ll get to lay with him whenever you want. In the morning. After training. Anytime.”

“I see… Sorry, it’s still a bit overwhelming,” Yarne said. He coughed and wiggled his feet. Keaton shrugged. “Don’t worry. You’ll get used to it.”

\----- 

“Kaden, your cock feels so good!” Corrin screamed, squirming underneath Kaden as the kitsune took his turn. Yarne watched on, fiddling with his hands, unsure what to do. 

“Come on here. His mouth’s empty,” Kaden said, waving him over. Yarne approached and took his cock out. It had been a couple of days since their meeting in the prince’s room and everything had been going smoothly. It’s odd to see Corrin, the prince and his ally, so prim and proper in battle, screaming about the cock slamming into his ass.

But as he slid his cock into Corrin’s mouth and he eagerly started bopping his head, Yarne realized that it was pointless to worry too much about Corrin’s odd preferences. There’s no reason to refuse to give what the prince wanted.

\-----

“Keaton, you stink!”

“And you love it,” Keaton growled before taking a quick nibble on Corrin’s throat as he pounded Corrin from behind. The prince whined, gasping with his legs buckling as he endured the slamming of the wolfskin’s cock. Yarne bit onto his carrot, frowning as Corrin moaned and groaned in front of him.

“We have to do some grand hero battles in the next few hours. Aren’t you going to tire yourself out?” Yarne asked, dipping his snack into a container of sauce.

“It’s fine-” Keaton grunted, working his hips as he slammed into the needy prince again and again. “This is part of the warm-up.”

“If you say so.”

\-----

“Good morning,” Corrin purred, climbing onto Yarne’s bed. Yarne didn’t even have a chance to open his eyes to say hello to his early visitor before Corrin took his morning hard-on and shoved it inside. He grunted, throwing his head back in ecstasy as he rode the taguel’s cock, bouncing onto the hard flesh pole in desperate heat. Yarne groaned, his hands settling onto Corrin’s hips. 

He did not expect to wake up like this but he wasn’t complaining.

“Taguel cock is so good,” Corrin moaned. “Really put a spring on your step-!” His words stumbled out of his lips, as Yarne quickened his thrusts. “Don’t make jokes like that!”

“I’m sorry-!” Corrin cried out, huffing as he endured the hard cock pounding into his ass. “This cock! It’s amazing! I love this bunny cock!”

Yarne clenched his jaw and pounced, pumping his hips until Corrin was struggling to stay on top, holding on his head for support. “You’re teasing me on purpose, aren’t you?”

Corrin’s breathy moans confirmed it.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: raggyscribes  
> may poll: https://www.strawpoll.me/19984761  
> comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
